Cold Sheets
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One-shot: Blaine can't sleep so Kurt tries a couple different ideas to help him.


Title: Cold Sheets  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: T  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor  
><span>Theme<span>: **Insomnia**  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine. If they were Blaine would have gone to McKinley with Kurt

A/N: I found this totally awesome 100 theme challenge on da written by GrimmUlquiFC and decided to give it a try.

oO0Oo

_Strong hands roamed over Kurt's bare chest, moving down his body slowly. "Tease," he moaned faintly, arching up and towards the lips that were following their owner's hands._

"_But you love it," Blaine countered, smirking against the pale skin before he started the trail of kisses again._

_Kurt moaned lightly again as his boyfriend continued to move downward, and clutched the sheets below him when he felt his pajama bottoms being pulled off slowly. Blaine smirked one last time before he-_

oO0Oo

Kurt opened his eyes and scowled when he realized it had all been a dream. "I can fix that," he mumbled, smirking to himself much like Blaine had in his dream. But when he turned over, the scowl reappeared when he found he was alone in bed.

The sheets beside him were cold, telling Kurt that Blaine had been gone for a long time. He debated getting up to find his boyfriend or going back to sleep – the clock said he had to be up in a couple hours.

After much deliberation, he climbed out of bed to search. It didn't take long to find the other man in the small apartment. He was sitting at the kitchen table, doing something on his computer.

Kurt walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck lovingly to see what was on the screen. It was the paper Blaine had been working on for weeks, but then he noticed something down at the bottom of the screen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having sleeping problems?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Blaine flinched slightly under his arms and quickly closed the laptop. "I didn't want to worry you," he answered, sounding guilty. "You weren't supposed to see that…"

Kurt let his arms fall away as the shorter man got up from his seat, and smiled when he was pulled into a proper hug. "What're you doing up?" Blaine asked while squeezing him lightly.

The brunet shrugged then kissed the other man's neck gently. "Why don't we try helping you relax?" he offered in his best sexy tone.

Kurt was a half hour late for his class that morning.

oO0Oo

Once again, Kurt woke to an empty bed a few days later. The clock on the bedside table read 1 AM and the sheets were cold. Blaine was sitting in the exact same spot as before, but this time he really was working on his paper.

Without saying a word, Kurt walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on. Within a few minutes the pot was filled and Kurt had pulled out a couple of mugs. "Stop staring at my butt, Blaine," he said with a smile as he poured their drinks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine answered, and when Kurt turned around he found him staring at the computer screen intently with a smirk. He rolled his eyes with a grin and placed the blue mug next to Blaine's hand before taking the seat across from him. "You don't have to stay up with me."

"You know I can't sleep if you're not there," Kurt countered and smiled again when Blaine looked at him over the top of his computer. "And I'm not meeting Mercedes and Rachel until 3. I'll still get my eight hours."

Blaine chuckled lightly with a shake of his head and took a sip of the black coffee. Normally each man put something in their morning drinks, but this was the most effective way to keep them both awake.

The two men sat in silence for a bit until Kurt got up to get some of his own homework. It was almost three hours later when Blaine closed his laptop with a tired sigh. "Thanks, Kurt."

The blue eyed man looked up from his notebook curiously, "You're welcome?"

Blaine chuckled lightly and reached across the table to hold Kurt's hand in his own. "Thanks for staying awake with me. I missed it just being the two of us. I can't wait for this stupid semester to be over with."

"Me, too," Kurt replied with a smile then closed his book.

oO0Oo

The next night Kurt woke up in an empty bed again. "This is getting ridiculous!" he complained as he climbed out of bed. Blaine had finished his paper earlier that day so there was no reason for him to not be asleep with Kurt.

Instead of the kitchen table, Blaine was playing on his computer on the couch. "What are you doing up?" he asked when Kurt pushed the screen down.

"I think I should ask you the same thing," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine looked at him guiltily and moved the laptop to the seat beside him. For the first time in almost a week, Kurt realized how tired he actually took. Most of his anger started to disappear when Blaine tried to explain through a yawn. "A couple of sites say that I'm just stressed," he finally managed to say, letting his head fall backwards to rest of the soft cushion.

"Of course you are," Kurt said, taking the seat not occupied by the laptop. "You just finished a paper that's worth thirty percent of your final grade. But why-"

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders as Kurt started his question and willingly moved when Kurt pulled him closer. "Every time I close my eyes I just see getting an F," he confessed, sighing happily when Kurt started to play with his curly hair. "I really need an A in this class…"

"You and I both know you're going to pass the class with the highest grade," Kurt told him softly, continuing his ministrations. "The only bad grade you've gotten so far is that B+. And that was because of your idiotic partner."

Blaine hummed lightly, closing his eyes as he listened to Kurt's soothing voice.

"And when you get the paper back, I have the right to keep you in bed all week," he stated and it took him a moment to realize why Blaine was sniggering. "Oh, you know what I mean. You'll be sleeping."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes with Kurt still playing with his lover's soft hair. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Blaine snore softly. He couldn't help but chuckle, realizing that he just needed some reassuring all along.

Slowly, as not to wake Blaine, Kurt moved the laptop to the ground and laid them both down on the couch. "So cute," he whispered when the shorter man snuggled closer to Kurt in his sleep.

He went back to playing with Blaine's hair as he drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
